


Waiting for a Smile

by jezebel



Category: Kane (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologise, lately I see the slashiness everywhere.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Waiting for a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise, lately I see the slashiness everywhere.

The last few Christmas breaks had been difficult for Christian - with disbanding Kane, the ensuing mess with the record company and with the move to not one but two new cities for Leverage. He'd struggled with the passing of each new year to find the strength to get through what could be another year of set backs and disappointments but this year, this year he had finally got it.

He had a regular role on Leverage that meant he got to not only act (and who ever thought he would have a co-star with an Oscar?) but also choreograph fight scenes which were some of the best on TV.

He had regular gigs with fantastic audiences and fans that would follow him to the ends of the earth just to hear him sing.

He had an album that had been ten years in the making. An album he never thought would get released.

But all of that paled in to insignificance when he thought about what else he had.

He had Steve. And yeah, he'd had Steve in his life for more than a dozen years before this one but this was the one that mattered. After the fight and the separation this was the year that Steve had come back to him, the year they had played together again and the year that finally they had moved from friendship to something more.

It had been years that he had been waiting and sometimes Chris never thought it would happen but this year he had Steve.

"What?" Steve asked, as he looked down at the shirt he was wearing and wondered what it was that had Chris staring so intently at him.

"Nothing, darlin'," Chris replied, the emotion showing through in the deepening of his usually guarded accent.

Steve shook his head and smiled wryly, rolling his eyes in a move that reminded Chris just why this year was so good.

Those lips, that smile, that was what had been missing these last few years and now he had it back he wasn't going to let it or its owner leave him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by tweet from Christian: This Christmas will b different 4 me than recents. When u think it might b dark isn't it funny how waiting 4 a smile can bring that spirit.


End file.
